


Take Me Off To Bed

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: They were watching a movie.Well, okay - Richie was watching a movie, and he was quite enjoying it, too, thank you very much. And maybe he was a little offended that Jon had fallen asleep, but he looked so stupidly cute that Richie just couldn't find it within himself to wake him back up, even as the screen went black and the credits began to roll.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Take Me Off To Bed

They were watching a movie. 

Well, okay - _Richie_ was watching a movie, and he was quite enjoying it, too, thank you very much. And maybe he was a little offended that Jon had fallen asleep, but he looked so stupidly cute that Richie just couldn't find it within himself to wake him back up, even as the screen went black and the credits began to roll. 

This was a problem, albeit not a very bad one. 

There was one thing that was for certain, and that was that they couldn't sleep on the couch. They had things to do, places to be the next day, and they had to be in their best shapes possible, which wouldn't happen if they slept on Alec's stiff, old, uncomfortable couch. 

Richie slowly pulled the blanket off and tossed it onto the chair, sighing as he prepared himself for the unavoidable. He cracked his knuckles, stretched out his back, and then stood up, shutting off the television so that it didn't drive up Alec's electric bill like last time that he'd forgotten. 

"Mhm." Jon mumbled, reaching out vaguely for Richie, who he'd been holding onto like a clingy monkey previously, but his fingers hit empty air. This seemed to deeply disturb him for a minute, judging by the whole 'furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips' thing that Jon had going on, but then his face evened out and he evidently decided that it wasn't that important. 

"Sorry, sorry..." Richie whispered, glancing at the clock (3:30) and then back down at his friend, who was deep in sleep, and probably not going to wake up anytime soon, which was unlike him, but considering how hard Jon had been pushing himself later, and his tendency to either not sleep at all or sleep all day (which everybody kinda hated but never did anything about), it was far from surprising. 

Richie and Jon were staying over at Alec's for the night, and with that being said, there was a certain relief that Alec was the only other person in the apartment, and he was long asleep, because Richie was pretty sure that he would die if somebody caught him doing what he was about to do.

The weird thing was, Richie didn't usually care about stuff like that, but the idea of getting caught was enough to make his palms sweat and face heat up. 

Bending down slightly, Richie hooked one of his arms under Jon's knees, and the other went under Jon's back. Richie took a moment to thank the heavens that he had gained some muscle tone from constantly having to carry around a guitar on stage, and also that Jon was relatively light and easy to carry. 

Alec had a futon bed that was just big enough to hold both of them, which he stored in his 'office', which was little more than a glorified closet. Richie walked inside, flipping on the light with his shoulder so he didn't stumble over the desk and wake everybody up. 

With a sleepy mumble, Jon buried his face against Richie's chest, looking oddly peaceful against the newfound pressure that having to lead a band had presented to him. Richie smiled, feeling a fondness that was entirely expected, and walked toward the bed. 

Richie lay Jon down the bed. 

Almost immediately, Jon wrapped his arms around his chest, and Richie crouched down so he could tuck the blankets around Jon's slender form. Richie straightened up and went to walk away so he could go back into the living room and clean up whatever mess they'd made, but Jon's hand shot up and grabbed on tightly to Richie's wrist in an iron grip. 

"Stay with me." Jon said in a voice that suggested he was five seconds away from abandoning his dignity and begging. "You're warm." His eyes were still closed, but he sounded awake. 

Richie frowned. "How - you've been awake the hold time, haven't you?" He then smiled despite himself, finding amusement. 

"I woke up when you picked me up." Jon replied. 

Letting out a quiet laugh, Richie shook his head. "And you just let me believe that you were asleep. Sneaky, sneaky." He walked over and shut off the light, before walking back over and crawled onto the creaking futon. Richie pulled the blanket over the two of them, and then kissed Jon, savoring the moment together before he lay down. 

Jon curled into Richie's body, perhaps to leach warmth, or maybe to sneak a kiss onto Richie's cheek before they both fell asleep. 


End file.
